


Seoul

by aryaautarky



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, alchoholism, but pretty fluffy tbh, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: Jiyong's got a fast car. Seunghyun wants a ticket to anywhere. Based on the song by Tracy Chapman.





	Seoul

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFF on 13/07/2017 for Julla's birthday <3

 

 

 

“Night Daesung.”

“Night Hyung!”

Seunghyun ran a hand through his sweaty locks as he bid his co-worker goodbye and started his rather long walk home. He worked at a small tteokbokki stand, as he had for the past five years of his life since he'd dropped out of school. The hours were long and he often smelled like condiments for hours even after showering, but it paid the bills and that was what mattered. It was difficult to get work in his little town (he often felt like ‘town’ was too generous a word, it was more of an urban village) as it was. He knew he was lucky. 

He trudged home, leftover food in hand, in the relative quietness. There was not a cat on the street, as was such in this place. Most people went to bed by 9PM on weekdays and it was well past ten now. It didn’t bother Seunghyun though, he liked to take the time his walk afforded him to muse. To think about all his _what-if_ s and _could’ve-been_ s, the spark of hope in chest not yet stamped out. Most of his fantasies involved Seoul, their nation’s capital that he’d only seen in pictures and heard about from the off tourist that mistakenly wandered into their town. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of an engine behind him. A flash of red sped past, head lights and blaring music to boot. Seunghyun stopped momentarily and blinked before resuming his walk. He knew exactly who that was- not many people in their area owned a car. Kwon Jiyong was his name and his father worked for the local government council, which explained the rare luxury of a vehicle. He was just a year younger than Seunghyun, still in high school and the talk of the town, known primarily for his underage drinking and more liberal train of thought that he voiced quite frequently. It was the classic trope- the rebellious son of someone with authority. The fascination was understandable.

Seunghyun’s tired feet finally brought him home, a small one-bedroom shanty that’d definitely seen better days. He closed the door quietly behind him and his nose settled into the customary smell that he’d associated with it from a very young age: alcohol. It wasn’t even coming from the small, immediate living room- Seunghyun treated the small couch in it as his own bed and tried to keep it as clean as possible. Stepping out of his shoes, he walked across and peeked into his father’s bedroom. He was asleep, small green bottles strewn everywhere. The stench was even worse inside and he wondered how many days it’d been since he’d showered. The extra tteokbokki was left near the bed soundlessly, and the door was closed in the same manner. He then showered quickly and laid down on their lumpy couch to try and get some shut-eye, still dreaming of better things. And fully aware of how self-destructive he was being. 

 

“Hyung, will you come to the bar tonight?” Piped Daesung, who was essentially his best friend. His only friend, at that.

Seunghyun side-eyed him as he placed rice cakes on sticks. “I don’t think so, Dae. I’m short on money as it is and all I want to do is go home and sleep after work.” It was common knowledge in their village that Seunghyun’s mother had left him and his alcoholic father to go to Busan _, ‘in search of better things_ ’. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but he did sometimes resent that he still cared about the alcoholic mess in his home that just leeched off his paycheck to buy more soju. 

The younger boy patted his back. “Don’t worry about that Hyung. I’ll pay for the drinks. I just want you to have a little fun for an hour or two- you remember what that is don't you?" Seunghyun knew his friend meant it in jest, but all it did was remind him of how much of a mess his life really was. He didn't want to make the other feel bad though, so he managed a small smile. Daesung squeezed his arm. “So what do you say? Will you come?”

It had been a long time since he’d interacted with anyone other than his co-worker. And he did deserve some down-time, dammit.

“Maybe.” 

 

There were only two watering holes in the village, one for the teenagers and young adults and the other for the old-timers. Seunghyun’s father spent most of him time in the latter, if he wasn’t in bed. Seunghyun and Daesung presently walked into the former, a dimly lit room with a fridge in the corner stocked with soju. This acted as the bar, and the man selling it acted as the bartender. The younger boy bought two bottles and managed to locate an empty table, a real feat considering the place was packed like a tin of sardines. 

They drank in a comfortable silence, occasionally interrupted by the group of boys seated behind them. They'd both worked long hours today, and weekends were often busier that the rest of the week. The table behind them erupted in loud jeers for the umpteenth time and a nasal voice rang out: 

_"I don't really see the problem with homosexuality, though. Love is love, am I right?"_

Seunghyun turned to see who it was, though he didn't really need to. Jiyong, the one and only, sat at the center of the gathering, a throng of people around him as per usual. He wore a loose black t-shirt that left his collarbones exposed. They locked eyes for a second before Seunghyun turned back to Daesung. 

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke."

The cold air seemed to refresh Seunghyun as he stepped outside. He'd always preferred colder weather anyway; cold days meant less people were willing to cook and more tteokbokki was sold. Though if he were being honest, he had yet to think of a project to save for. There was just too much that they needed at home to choose from. _Maybe I'll save up for a car,_ he thought bitterly as he lit his cigarette. 

"Hey, can I get a light?"

Seunghyun knew who it was before he turned around. _Jiyong_ , in all his flushed glory, cheeks rosy from alcohol and arguing with the other patrons. He often thought that perhaps he was talked about so much also because of his mere physical appearance- he looked out of place in their shoddy village. High cheekbones, angular face, feline eyes and pouty lips. He was gorgeous. 

Jiyong noticed him staring and smiled impishly as the older boy struck another match to light his cigarette. Seunghyun's hands shook slightly, and he vehemently tried to tell himself it was only because of the cold.

"Knew I'd find you here." A deep drag once it was lit. "I miss you, Hyung. I can't stop thinking about you."

That was Jiyong for you: brash, honest, heart on his sleeve. Seunghyun couldn't be more different. He dared not open his mouth to answer, afraid that his tongue would betray him if he did. Because when the older boy dreamed about a better future, it almost always included the younger in it. But he couldn't very well say that, could he? Jiyong himself seemed to not be waiting on a reply anyway, as if he knew Seunghyun wouldn't engage. 

The older boy took a puff, trying to re-organize his thoughts. “You know; you probably shouldn’t talk about that gay stuff to everyone at the bar. People might think…”

“Let them think.” Jiyong said, his tone indicating finality. "Who'd you come here with?" 

"Daesung." He mumbled.

The younger boy nodded absently, exhaling. And in the next second he had Seunghyun pushed against the wall, mouths fused together in a desperate kiss. 

Seunghyun almost gave in; it'd been too long and Jiyong's mouth just felt too damn good, but he summoned every rational thought in his head and pushed the other off. 

"What the- _yah_! We shouldn't- you know we can't do that here! What if someone saw us?!"

The younger boy's bottom lip jutted out in a pout, made plumper due to the force of their kiss. "I bet they wouldn't mind in Seoul."

Seoul. _Seoul_. The word rang in Seunghyun's mind, almost mocking him. He swallowed dryly. "Well... we're not in Seoul, are we?"

"No." Jiyong laughed quietly. "No, we aren't. Come back inside, I'll buy you a drink."

Several drinks later, Seunghyun was as drunk as he'd ever been and actually laughing at the jokes being made when the bar closed for the night. They all filed out into the street in their drunken stupor. He turned to Jiyong to bid him goodnight and commence his stumble home, but was held in place by the younger boy's firm grip. 

"Come on a drive with me." He said. He hadn’t been drinking as much, and a part of Seunghyun's brain wondered if this was his plan all along. Jiyong's eyes shone with vulnerability and a hint of moonlight and Seunghyun found himself nodding. 

They got into Jiyong's car together and the younger revved up the engine far too loud before they took off. He drove fast and Seunghyun liked the way the adrenaline perked up his buzz. There was no destination as such- the next village wasn't for another thirty miles and the older boy knew that the other couldn't just waste gas like that. The younger boy had one hand on the steering wheel and the other wrapped around Seunghyun's shoulder and, maybe it was because he was tipsy, but it felt nice. Felt like he belonged. Like he could be someone. Seunghyun giggled out loud at the last thought. 

Jiyong looked over at him fondly. "You doing okay?"

The older boy nodded, grinning. "You've got a fast car." He broke out in more giggles. "Is it fast enough so we can fly can away?"

Jiyong laughed right along with the terrible joke, mussing the other's hair. "Where do you want to fly away to, Hyung?"

"Seoul." Seunghyun said without thinking. "Though any place is better, honestly."

 

It's a month a few stolen kisses later that Jiyong and Seunghyun finally talk again. The older woke up one night to light rapping on his door and assumed it was his father back from the bar, only he remembered that he was back earlier on in the night (he had the black eye to prove it) and his father's knocking was never soft. Pulling a shirt on, he got up and opened the door groggily. 

Jiyong stood on the other side, bouncing on the balls of his feet, nervous energy coming off him in waves. His expression changed immediately when he saw the older' face. Slender, cautious fingers reached up to lightly caress the bruise surrounding the elder’s eye. 

"Did he...?" He whispered. 

Seunghyun nodded, gently taking Jiyong's hand off his face. He was sleepy, hurting and frankly, a little annoyed. What if the younger boy had run into his father, and had been the one with the black eye instead? Jiyong should know better. "Why are you here, Jiyong? It's late."

The younger boy puffed up his chest and stood up straight, gathering his resolve. "Let's run away, Hyung."

Seunghyun closed the door behind him, in case his father woke up from his sleep. "Run away?" He parroted, eyes wide. "Jiyong, what are you-"

"I've got a plan to get us outta here." Jiyong insisted, as if he hadn't heard Seunghyun's question. "I've got my car and some cash saved up from nicking from my dad's wallet. I just need a week more and then I'm, _we're_ , good to go. I'm sure you have a little money you've been saving for bills?"

The older boy stared at Jiyong as if he'd grown a second head. "What- where are we going?"

"To _Seoul_ , Hyung."

It hit Seunghyun like a ton of bricks: the sincerity in the other's eyes and the implication of his words: Jiyong wanted to go to Seoul with _him_. "You... want to run away with me?" He asked slowly, just to be sure. 

The younger boy took the other's hand, the action filled with purpose. "Yes. I'm sick of living like this, of _loving_ like this. Maybe together we can get somewhere."

His words were vague but Seunghyun heard his message loud and clear. His heart practically leapt: despite having the odd friend, it could be reasoned that he'd never really had anyone _love_ him. Ever. They locked eyes and Jiyong leaned into his space carefully, unlike the time behind the bar, and their lips met under the moonlight. This time Seunghyun tried to pour everything he was feeling into the kiss. His arms circled around Jiyong's petite waist as he deepened the it, letting his tongue wander into the other's sweet mouth. He was rewarded by a soft moan from the younger boy, whose own fingers were entwined in the older boy's dark hair. 

They parted breathing slightly heavily, foreheads still touching. Jiyong touched the older boy's face affectionately. "You're a gift from the gods, Hyung." He whispered. "So beautiful. I refuse to let you rot here."

Seunghyun closed his eyes, hoping his blushing would be hidden in the night as he breathed in Jiyong's scent. "I'll come with you." He said quietly. 

A dazzling smile broke out on the younger's face, as bright as Seunghyun thought Seoul itself to be. He was rewarded with another kiss, then a series of kisses all over his face. 

Seunghyun chuckled despite himself. "I love you, Ji." It felt so right to say it. So easy. Probably the easiest thing he’d ever had to do in his life of hardship.

Jiyong rested his head against the broad chest in front of him. "I know, Hyung. I love you too."

 

Seunghyun thought it'd be no problem at all to get used to the idea of leaving with Jiyong and starting a new life together, but he couldn't have been more wrong. He found himself glancing over at Daesung from time to time as they made tteokbokki together. Wouldn't he miss this? Didn't Daesung, being his supposed best friend, deserve a heads-up? Throughout the day he found himself opening and closing his mouth in lieu of a big goodbye speech, but he could never summon the right words. And he wanted it to be meaningful, not the usual half-assed stuff that came out of his gap. In the end, he said nothing. 

The most troublesome part of this dilemma, however, was Seunghyun's father. It disturbed him predominantly because he didn't want it to, which made the whole thing even worse. How could he still care about someone so abusive and self-destructive? Someone who, Seunghyun was sure, didn't care about his son in the slightest. He wondered what his father would do once he left. Maybe he'd force himself to get sober and work, out of necessity. Or maybe he'd just... Seunghyun gulped as he did his usual chores around the house. 

And then there was the concept of leaving all together. No one left their town. Ever. Not even to the neighboring villages- it just didn't happen. Seunghyun's mother had been one of the first in a long time. And for all his dreams of the capital, it wasn't as if Seunghyun wasn't proud of their little community. There was something to be admired in the spirit and hospitality of the villagers, though the majority had just enough to make ends meet. He found himself in a strange headspace; opposing every time someone praised their village, yet also arguing if someone were to talk about the city. 

 

The week passed quicker than usual and on Sunday night Seunghyun found himself walking up his dirt lane to Jiyong's car with his valuables and a change of clothes in a small rucksack, heart in his throat. The red metal glinted in the moonlight, somehow serving to make him even more nervous. The owner himself was leaning against against the hood, smoking a cigarette. Seunghyun walked right up to him and the two looked at each other for a minute. Jiyong cocked his head to the side, brows raised in question. 

The older boy gulped. "Come on, let's get going."

The younger laughed softly while ashing his cigarette, reminding Seunghyun of the stream that flowed behind his house.

“Not till you tell me what’s on your mind.”

Seunghyun sighed. Of course Jiyong could see right through his false bravado. "Don't you- don't you want to go?"

Jiyong smiled fondly at the older boy, raising his hand to stroke the dimple that appeared presently.  Seunghyun leaned into the touch, eyes closing as he did. 

"I do," said the younger boy finally. "But you have to want to as well, Hyung. This has to be your choice too."

"I just..." Seunghyun faltered, clutching the hand against his face. "My dad- I've taken care of him for so long. It's difficult to just leave him, even though he's an asshole. Is that fucked up?"

"It is." Jiyong nodded sagely. He pressed a kiss to Seunghyun's palm. "But we've got to make a decision. Leave tonight or live and die this way."

Jiyong was being dramatic, but he wasn't wrong. If not now, not ever. Seunghyun saw his future flash before his eyes: more beatings from his father, working at the tteokbokki stand, burying his father, marrying a girl he didn't even like, having a kid, not being able to afford the kid... He shuddered. 

"I choose you." He said with more certainty than he'd felt in a while. "I choose us." The younger boy smiled a gummy smile and threw himself into the other's arms. They hugged, holding each other close. Each of them really felt it then, the gravity of what they were about to do. 

"Jiyong?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you... scared?"

"...Terrified." The two laughed as they broke apart. "But it's easier with you by my side, Hyung."

Seunghyun grinned, dimples and all. It was good to hear that the younger boy needed him just as much. It was also good to know that he wasn't the only one just a second away from asking if they could postpone their getaway. 

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The two boys got into the car and started their drive to Seoul with a small country map that Jiyong had managed to steal from home. As the moonlight passed over the two of them in slivers on the dark road, Seunghyun decided that maybe him and Jiyong weren't so different. Neither had anything to prove, nor to lose. 

 

_"...Hyung!"_

Seunghyun grumbled in his sleep, turning his head to the other side.

"Hyung wake up! Wake up!" 

The older boy cracked open his eyes, only to be greeted by dancing lights. He sat bolt upright in his seat, taking in their surroundings. They were on a highway of some sort, driving towards a cluster of buildings on the horizon. Jiyong noted his expression and started laughing in glee as he accelerated. Soon the older boy joined too, both of them giddy with happiness and excitement. City lights lay out before them and Jiyong's arm felt nice wrapped round his shoulder. Seunghyun decided he was going to be someone. 

  
  



End file.
